Going Undercover
by bridgettblah
Summary: Tris: a young spy working for The Agency. Four: second in command in the ruthless gang known as Dauntless. This is her first time going undercover. This is his first time in juvy. What happens is...not what either of them were expecting. AU and probably OOC. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, this is sorta based off a dic I read over at fictionpress (Underage and Undercover, in case you wanna check it out.) However, it was never finished D: Soo I decided to put my own lil spin on it! Everyone is probably gonna be kinda ooc, because I'm weird like that I guess? So here we go!

* * *

"There is no way this is going to work." I grumble, looking down at my feet. Caleb, standing next to me in the door frame, nods in agreement. At least, I hope he agrees with me.

"It will work if you would listen to me, and do as I tell you." Amar says, getting up from his desk and walking toward me. I just shake my head. Standing in front of me, Amar places a hand on my shoulder. I pause for a moment, looking at his hand, before I knock it off.

"It won't work!" I burst out, exasperated. Caleb gives me a hard look, clearly not liking my outburst. I may be talking to the leader of The Agency, but I had known Amar all my life, he was basically a father to me. Before I could say anything else though, Caleb chimes in.

"I could go instead, or we could even go together! This is her first mission, you can't send her in alone. She's never even been out of The Agency alone before!" I nod my head vigorously. Amar barely takes notice of what Caleb said, he just stands in front of me, staring. I feel more and more uncomfortable under his stare. Finally, I sigh.

"It's just..." I trail off. Taking a peek up at Amar, I see him raise an eyebrow, waiting for me to finish.

"It's just, there is not way this will work, it makes no sense! I can't stay with him, this is Juvy, Amar! Not summer camp! Hell, even in summer camp, boys and girls sleep separately! It just doesn't make sense for me to stay with him. And how am I even supposed to get him to spill his secrets, anyway? They're secrets for a reason! And what if he finds out! There will be no one there to stop him from pounding my face in! I just don't feel right about this, Amar." I suck in some air, breathless from my rant.

Amar considers what I said. After a while, he turns his back to me and goes back to his desk.

"Fine, you're right. You won't room with him. I'll see about getting someone in the inside, there, but it may not work. If you're on your own, you better not let him find out. Anything else?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. I pause for a moment to think.

"Do I have to get a real tattoo?"

* * *

I wake to a loud pounding on my door. A glace at the clock tells me I'm being woken an hour earlier than I normally get up. Hell. No.

"It's five in the morning." I desperately cling to the warmth of my bed. The door opens, and I hear the intruder stride right up to my bed.

"You need to get ready, you have an early flight to Chicago." I groan. Before I can say anything, my blanket gets tugged off my body.

"Noooooo..." I whine. The blanket thief laughs, then grabs my arm.

"Up. Now. Go shower." I sigh loudly, but do as I'm told.

Fifteen minutes later, I am showered. I sit on my bed, while a woman I only vaguely recognized goes through my dresser.

"None of this will work. I'll have to send someone to do some shopping for you, before we leave. Here, I think this should fit you. It's my daughters, she's about your size. Put that on, and I'll be back in a couple of minutes to put on your makeup."

I nod, still sleepy. The woman shuts the door behind her, and I reach out to grab the black pile of clothes she set on top of the dresser. I groan, again. Black was not my favorite color. I sigh, and take off the long, gray nightshirt I slept in. In it's place, I have on a tight, black tank top. It hugs my body, and perfectly showcases my lack of a 'womanly' figure. I groan again, itching to throw on one of my soft hoodies instead. I struggle getting into the jeans, they were so tight. Great. I had to admit, however, they looked nice. They were made of some soft, probably fake leather material. They would look much better on someone with an actual figure, though.

The woman comes back, with large makeup bag in hand. I am so not looking forward to this. At all. The woman, who I found to be named Tori, snaps at me to pay attention as she applies the dark makeup. She lines my eyes with dark eyeliner, then covers my eyelids in an even darker eye shadow.

"There is no way I'm wearing all this makeup." I complain as she tries to apply dark red lipstick to my lips. She puts a hand on her hip.

"You're going to have to blend in. For some reason, these kids love to wear black. Which means you're going to have to love it too, okay? Suck it up. Deal with it. You were chosen for this mission, so you had better adjust your attitude." She pauses, thinking for a minute, then lets out a soft chuckle.

"Better yet, keep up the moody teenager act. Maybe that will get you in with him."

Him. I hardly even know who 'him' is. I bite the inside of my lip, about to ask Tori for more information. Before I could she sighs, and puts away the makeup.

"His name is Four, and he was second in command in a major gang, called Dauntless. That's all I know, really." She stands up, finally, which I take to mean we're done with the makeup.

"Alright, you're going to have a guy on the inside, okay? As well as Amar, who you will meet with biweekly for updates and info. Now come on, we need to get you on your plane." Tori makes her way to the door, not even looking back to make sure I'm following.

"And don't think we forgot about your tattoo. We'll do it on the plane, alright? Let's go." She says, as I shut the door to my bedroom. I really don't want to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you even listening, Beatrice?" Amar asks, setting down the stack of papers he had been reading from. I meet his eyes and smile.

"Nope." His eyes roll, but he says nothing. I'm struggling to not pick at the tattoo just under my shoulder. Thankfully, it was only semi-permanent. Also thankfully, I got to choose it. I picked three ravens, partially because it was the simplest design, partially so I would have a story to tell in juvy. Ugh. My first time going undercover, and I have to go to juvy. Of all places.

Caleb bumps his shoulder against mine, to get my attention. I'm really glad he's able to come with me on the trip to my new, temporary home. I don't know what I would have done if I had to say goodbye to him back at the Agency.

"You know, Mom and Dad would have been so proud of you for this." He says quietly. I only nod, biting my lip. I don't want to start crying here, so I cut him off before he begins again.

"I know, Caleb." I smile at him, hoping he drops the subject. He smiles back, and I rest my head on his shoulder. It's been years since my parents died, and I still can't talk about it without crying.

"Beatrice." Amar is looking at me, but looks back down to the papers in his hands when our eyes meet. He has a tight smile on his face, and he looks almost uncomfortable.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it's time. Okay? I think you're ready. You will be fine. Now," He says, clearing his throat.

"Four is very guarded. It will be difficult to get in with him, but you will. You will do whatever you need, say whatever you have to, to get him to like you. To trust you. Then, you will get him to tell you all about Dauntless. We need to know where Eric is. We need to know where the rest of Dauntless is, what they're up to. This mission may take months, who knows exactly. But no matter what, he is your main goal. Do you understand? At my nod, he continues.

"This is one of the bigger juvenile dentition centers in Chicago, but it's full of some of the meanest kids around. Some of them aren't even kids, anymore. Either way, petty theft isn't a good enough crime for you to claim. However, I leave it to you to figure out your story." I nod again, and then the intercom announces our decent. My stomach churns nervously, while I struggle to stay calm. I will be fine. I will make my parents proud.

* * *

Amar escorts me through the building, after brief goodbyes. Caleb had smiled at me, and told me I would 'kick ass'. I had to cover a grin behind my hands at the look Amar gave Caleb when he said that. Tori smiled at me, wishing me luck. Caleb hugged me one last time. I bit my lip hard to keep from crying.

Amar, currently carrying my bags, pushes me through security. Even though I know I'm not an actual criminal, the look the guards give me sends shivers down my back. Finally through security, Amar hands me my bags.

"Here is all the info you need for now. Good luck, Beatrice. See you in two weeks." With that, he nods and turns back, deserting me in this hell hole.

Just as he disappeared from my view, I realize he never told me who would be my inside man. Letting out a sigh, I look at the paper in my hands. At the top, is my name. Followed by a room number. It seems as though I have a roommate. Maybe she'll know Four? Shifting my bags so I can carry them, I head in what I hope is the right direction. After getting sort of lost, as I've always had navigational issues, I finally find my room. I place a hand on the doorknob, waiting. I can hear more than one voice, which means my roommate must have friends over. Taking a deep breath, I push open the door and step inside.

There are three people in the room, two girls and one guy. They all stop talking, and turn to look at me. I can feel myself beginning to blush. Normally, I would hide behind Caleb and let him do all the introductions, but Caleb isn't here. I can't hide behind him anymore. I have to be brave.

"Hi." I say, and I wince when I realize my voice cracked. So much for being brave. One of the girls, who had been leaning awfully close to the guy, stands up, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Im Christina! You must be my roommate. You know, they only told me you'd be moving in today! Usually they're much better at that kind of stuff, but whatever. This is Will," She says, looking at the guy. She then looks toward the other girl, opening her mouth to speak. Before she can say anything, the other girl speaks up.

"And I'm Marlene." She says with a smile. They all look at me expectantly. A second too late, I realize they're waiting for me to introduce myself. I'm off to a great start here!

"Uh I'm.." I pause for a second, considering my new name. "Tris." Another pause, and I force myself to smile. The others nod in response, and then Will stands.

"Well, I better go. Ya know, before curfew." He rolls his eyes. Christina nods, getting up also. She hugs him, and he slips out the door behind me. Before he shuts the door, he turns and smiles at me, again.

"Nice to meet you Tris. Hopefully I'll see ya around." I nod, feeling sort of awkward. He wasn't flirting, right? He sends a wink Christina's way, and disappears. So, not flirting. I hope.

Christina, suddenly next to me, grabs one of my bags and sets it on a bed on the other side of the room. I follow her, set my bag down, and being to unpack.

"So.." Marlene starts. There's an awkward silence for a moment. Christina breaks it, with a laugh.

"So whatcha in for, Tris?" Christina finishes, with a wide grin. I'm not sure if I should answer. I hadn't even had time to figure it out, myself. Before I can think too much, I plaster a cheesy grin on my face and turn to look at the two girls.

"Wouldn't you like to know." They both laugh, and after a second Marlene speaks up.

"Well yea, that's why I asked!" We laugh a bit more, and after I turn back around to my dresser, I cringe. I really hope they weren't actually expecting an answer.

Suddenly a horn blares, loudly. I jump a little, and see both girls frowning. Marlene then stands up, heading toward the door.

"Well, that's the curfew bell. Ugh. See you guys tomorrow." She says, already halfway out the door.

Another awkward silence settles over us. At least, I think it's awkward. My back is turned slightly to Christina, so I can't really see what she's doing. I continue to unpack, quickly stuffing my new wardrobe of black into the dresser. When I finish, I force a yawn.

"Well, um..I think I'm going to shower..and go to bed." I mumble awkwardly, hardly looking my roommate in the eyes. God I'm doing awful.

"Alright. Shower's right there." She says, pointing to a door I hadn't noticed before. I shuffle through some of my clothes, before grabbing a long shirt and some soft shorts. Both black, of course.

After a warm shower, I get into bed while yawning. This time, it's not forced. I hear Christina muttering, but I'm not really listening. Pretty soon, I'm falling asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine! Time to get up! We've got a full day ahead of us!"

"Mmmm..." I don't want to get up.

"Dude seriously, you have to get up. Its almost time for breakfast. Come on!"

I don't move to get up, and a second later the blanket is, once again, tugged off of me.

"Noooooo..." I whine, peeking an eye up at Christina, who has my blanket. I sigh and sit up, scowling at her while she laughs.

"Come on, get dressed lets gooo...you get to meet everybody!" She said cheerily. I perk up a little at that, wondering if 'everybody' includes Four.

"Alright fine. If I have to..." I stand up, stretch, then go through my dresser. It's actually hard to figure out what's what, considering it's all black. I grab what I think is a pair of black shorts, and a thin black shirt. Christina pulls off the shirt she had slept in, causing me to blush and look away.

"I'm gonna...change in the bathroom.." I mumble, feeling awkward. I hadn't really expected her to just strip right in front of me. Thankfully, she didn't seem to hear me, or at least took no notice.

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, I change into my clothes. I almost walk right out of the bathroom, but then I glance at my makeup bag sitting on the counter. Great. Though this bag isn't as stuffed with makeup as Tori's, there is still a lot in here that I don't really want to use. Trying to keep my hand steady, I apply some eyeliner. I almost stop there, but then Christina barges in.

"Is that all you're gonna put on? Here I'll do the rest, alright?" Instead of complaining, I force a smile and nod. She is just finishing up her own makeup when a loud horn wails, like the one I heard last night.

"Oh, that's the call for breakfast. While we're at breakfast, they go through our cabin. Not every day though, just once a week. To make sure there's nothing...well you know. Nothing we're not supposed to have. Alright, I'm done lets go." We both grab a jacket, and head out the door. On the way to what I assume is the main building, we meet up with Will and Marlene, and some other people I don't know. I smile at them, but no one says anything as we walk inside the building.

Looking around, I will probably get lost. Even with the signs plastered everywhere, this place is a maze. I follow the others, trying to make a note of where we go. Before I know it, we're standing right outside a door labeled "Cafeteria". Everyone files in, but I pause for a moment. Be brave. Be brave. Be brave.

Taking a deep breath, I walk into the room. There aren't as many people in here as I had thought there would be, but still enough to make me feel sick. Many of them have piercings, or tattoos. I glace down, checking to see if my own tattoo was visible. Part of a raven is just peeking out over the top of my shirt. Maybe I should have gotten another.

I follow Christina to a large table, and sit down next to her. On her other side is Will. Marlene is sitting across from him, next to another boy. At her other side is a girl. It's not long until people begin to notice me.

It almost feels like being the new kid at school. All eyes are on you, wondering who you are, if you're even worth the thought. Normally, I would hide myself from the curious looks. Instead, I keep my head up and look right into the eyes of the boy next to Marlene. He's got a wide, goofy grin on his face, and I can't help to smile back.

"Hi, I'm Uriah. You must be Chris's new roomie?"

I nod. "Yea, I'm Tris." I then look at the girl. "And you are?"

"Lynn." She says after a moment. She doesn't seem interested in furthering the conversation. I nod, mostly to myself, trying to remember all these names. No one has mentioned Four. Maybe they're not friends with him. I suppress a groan, feeling homesick already. I wish I was back in my bed, or in the training room, or watching a movie with Caleb and his friends. Anywhere but here. I'm pulled from my thoughts by Christina.

"Alright Tris, since you're gonna hang with us, I'm gonna warm you. Since you're with us, you're also with Four, okay? So don't talk to those guys," She points to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Over there. Just don't. They'll probably try to sway you to 'their side'. But really, they're pretty lame. And the 'leader' is a dick too. Actually they're all dicks. Peter is just...cruel. Anyway, just stay away from them, alright?"

At the mention of Four, I had snapped my head to look at Christina. She was now looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I only nod in response.

"Okay cool. Oh look, there's Four and Zeke now." She says, looking at the door we came through earlier. I turn to look, though I'm not exactly sure which is Four. The chatter in the room stops as they stride toward our table.

"The one with the blue eyes is Four, the guy next to him is Zeke." Blue eyes indeed. If it weren't for the intimidating look in his eyes, he'd be really attractive. Oh who am I kidding, even with that look he's attractive.

"Damn," I mutter under my breath. "He's...hot." Christina, the only person close enough to hear me, laughs. She laughs loudly. Loud enough to make Four look directly at us, at me.

Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, I just have a couple things I wanna say:

Whenever I start writing something, I often loose interest with it pretty fast. I'm trying not to let that happen here, though! And all the follows and favorites and reviews and stuff helps too:D Thank you all for that!

Secondly, when writing, about 90% of the time I have no actual direction in mind. As of right now, I have no idea how this story is gonna go. Hopefully it won't be a train wreck :D If anyone wants to see something happen, lemme know and maybe I'll work it in!

Annnd lastly, sorry this took so long! I kinda..forgot...about it. Heh.

Anyways, I think that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

Dark blue eyes meet mine from across the room. My breath catches and I feel a shiver make its way down my spine as we stare at each other. Even after he passes by our table, my eyes linger. With his back to me, my breathing returns to normal. I watch him walk toward the small buffet, which consists mostly of greasy breakfast food. I study him, and notice part of a tattoo peaking up above the collar of his shirt. I notice the way he walks, the way he holds himself. Confident, but not too cocky. Those around him avoid his eyes, and I can clearly tell they're intimidated. I can understand why, Four certainly doesn't seem very warm and friendly.

Christina wraps a hand around my wrist and pulls me up, practically skipping toward the breakfast food, as well as toward Four. He passes me, him heading back to the table, and us heading to the food. For a moment, his eyes meet mine again, and that breathless feeling returns. However, the moment ends and Christina shoves an ugly yellow tray into my hands. I pile some eggs and bacon onto my tray, cringing slightly at the amount of grease. I wait as Christina and the others pile the greasy mess onto their own trays, before we return to our table. Four and Zeke are already sitting down, eating. Uriah, while walking between Marlene and I, nudges me with his elbow and grins.

"You ready to meet Zeke? And Four?" I just shrug, not sure if I could trust my voice to remain steady. If I was being honest, Four scares me a little bit. If I was being even more honest, I find him incredibly attractive.

We all sit at the table, Uriah at my left, Christina to my right. Across from me sits Four, with Zeke to his right. The cafeteria erupts into whispers. I bite my lip as I look around, feeling as though everyone is watching our table. Four looks up from his tray, his blue eyes meeting mine once again. My mouth goes dry, and whatever I was going to say dies on my lips. Christina elbows me in the arm, and I try to remember my years of training at The Agency. I bite down on my tongue, hard, then suck in a breath as I open my mouth.

"Hi, I'm Tris. Just got here yesterday." I say, forcing a smile on my face, hoping I don't look as uneasy as I feel. Four, still staring at me, nods. "I'm Four, this is Zeke. I'm sure you knew that already." He says, with what I think is a small smile. I nod, but he's already gone back to eating, no longer looking at me. Zeke, however, grins widely. Although he's Uriah's brother, they don't look that much alike. Except for that wide, cheeky grin and the way both their faces light up with childish glee. I glance between him and Uriah.

"So..you're brothers right?" They both nod. "Then, how'd you both end up here?" I blurt out, before I can stop myself. They both laugh, as does everyone else at the table. Everyone except Four, who is staring at me again. Even he can't keep the smile off his face, though.

"I got here first, a year before this knucklehead did. Apparently, little Uriah just can't survive without his big brother." Zeke flashes a smile at Uriah, who sticks his tongue out in response.

"What can I say, I just knew my big brother missed me too much, I had to be here for him in these troubling times. Clearly he can't survive without me!" Uriah exclaims, grinning back at Zeke.

"Yea, whatever you say kiddo." Zeke rolls his eyes, and then there's a lull in conversation. I can still hear whispers all around us, though at this point they're not even whispers.

The door we had all come through earlier opens with a bang, as a group of kids stroll in. The cafeteria is silent again, as it had been when Four walked in.

"Uhh, who are those guys?" I whisper to Christina. She looks like she's about to explain, but Four speaks up first.

"That's Peter, along with Molly and Drew. They like to think that they're tough shit, they think they're our 'rivals'. Honestly, they're just a bunch of punky kids. Nothing to worry about." I nod, and look away from Peter, to see Four's eyes focused on me. Everyone else in the cafeteria, however, is still focused on Peter and his little 'gang'. I feel myself blush, slightly embarrassed by Four's gaze. Embarrassed and...something else. Before I can figure out what, I notice Peter has made his way to our table, and is standing behind Four, smirking.

"Hey Four, I see you've already got the newbie. Well, maybe not for long, though." His eyes connect with mine. He doesn't look like a 'punky kid' as Four said. He's grinning at me, but it's not friendly. Instead, it's vicious. His gaze lowers, taking me in. I suppress a shiver, uncomfortable with the way he's looking at me. He's eyes are lingering on my, well if I'm being honest, mostly flat chest, when he speaks. To me.

"Hey. I'm Peter." His eyes meet mine again, and even though I want to, I don't look away.

"Mmm." I nod, not wanting to tell him my name. His eyes narrow at me though, and I can tell he expects a better response. As if he deserves it.

"I'm Tris." I say finally. He grins again, but doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"Alright Tris. See ya around." He winks at me, and walks off. I really hope I don't see him again, though. He doesn't seem too friendly.

"Well, now that that's over with, guys.." Christina says, but doesn't finish. The food on my tray has gotten cold, so I push it away.

"So um, what's there to do around here?" I ask, glancing around at the others. Uriah, still chewing, answers.

"Mmnnffph..." I make a face, and he pauses, to actually finish chewing his food.

"Well first, we have an hour after breakfast to relax. Then we have an hour sitting in class. Well, it's not really class, we kinda just get lectured but no one even listens anyways. Then we have to do our assigned chores. After that, though. We're free to do whatever until curfew."

"Well, that sounds really...boring." Uriah chuckles, and everyone else at the table either nods their head in agreement, or laugh along with Uriah. Everyone except Four, who is watching me. Again.

"It's not supposed to be fun here, you know. If you wanted fun, you shouldn't have got your ass in juvy." The table goes quiet again, and Four is still looking at me. I can feel myself blushing, but I compose myself, before I meet his eyes and shrug.

"I wasn't expecting fun..." I say, trying to sound indifferent. "I don't really know what I was expecting." I add on, quieter, as another bell goes off. Our eyes remain connected for a moment, before Christina touches my arm and I look away. I grab my tray, dumping it's contents into the trash, then add it to the growing stack by the buffet table. I follow Christina outside, as she's telling me about the group's 'meet up' spot.

"This is where we usually go when we've got free time. Well, unless we decide to go do something." She says, as we come to a large tree, far off from the main building. Although we all walked as a group, Christina and I are the last to get to the tree. Four and Zeke have already climbed up into, and the others are sitting around the base of the tree. I sit next to Christina and Uriah, who is telling some joke to Marlene and Lynn. Christina is sitting close to Will, whispering something in his ear. Whatever it is, it's got Will smirking as he runs a hand up and down her arm.

With no one to talk to, I lay back, looking up at the tree. Without even realizing it, I'm looking at Four. Who is already looking at me. We make eye contact and I already feel a blush rising on my cheeks. I look away quickly, bringing an arm up to cover my face. A moment later though, and I'm peaking at him again. He is still looking at me, and I hope my arm is doing enough to hide the fact that I'm looking right back at him.

Although, I suppose this is a good thing. After all, I'm supposed to 'get close' to Four. I can't do that if I don't actually try to get close to him. He makes me nervous, though. Being here makes me nervous. I'm surrounded by kids that committed some sort of crime! I eye Uriah warily. He seems nice enough, laughing loudly at something Lynn said. But if he's so nice and friendly, why is he here, in juvy? What about the others?

I take my time studying the rest of the group. None of them really seem like criminals, well except Four, who I already know was in a gang. There's also Peter and his group. Now they really do seem like criminals. They way Peter was looking at me...I don't want to get to know him.

"Hey, where does Peter and his group hang out?" I blurt suddenly, looking toward Christina. However, I soon realize all conversation has stopped, and everyone is looking at me. I nervously chew on my lip.

"Why do you want to know?" Asks Zeke from above me. He doesn't sound angry, exactly, but not happy either. I guess Peter isn't a good conversation subject with this group. I shrug, trying to seem as though I'm not nervous.

"I just wanted to know.." I trail off for a moment, taking in a breath. "I don't really want to run into those guys alone, you know?"

Lynn rolls her eyes at me. "Well, I guess we can cross gang-banger or murderer off the list of why she's here. Clearly she's scared of Peter!"

Although I wasn't going to go that far with my fake story, I don't want to seem weak or afraid in front of Four. I shoot a glare at Lynn, but she's not looking at me. She and Marlene are already giggling and whispering back and fourth.

"Peter and his group usually hang out in their room, so you probably won't run in to them." Four says from above. I look up and meet his eyes, nodding. He smiles at me a little, and I smile back. I look away quickly though, already blushing.

Good lord, he's got a nice smile.

* * *

We hang around at the tree for a while longer, until another bell goes off and we make our way back toward the main building. This time, I find myself in a smaller room, with plastic chairs lined up in rows. I take a seat next to Christina, and to my surprise, Four sits on my other side. I try to focus on the front of the room, but out of the corner of my eye I can see Four facing me. I bite my lip hard, desperately trying to fight the blush that will without a doubt settle on my face.

"You really don't need to worry about Peter, you know. He probably won't bother you much after a while. Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Four says, and I turn my head slightly to his. When our eyes meet, I can't hold back a smile. He is just so cute, trying to reassure me and everything. Why'd he end up in juvy again?

Oh right, because he's a thug. A thug who buys and sells hard drugs. A thug who probably has a gun. A thug who, I try not to shiver, has probably killed people. Probably a lot.

Instead of shrinking away from him like I now want to, I meet his eyes again and nod.

"I'm not scared of him. I just...don't like the way he was looking at me." I say, only half lying. I didn't like the way he looked at me, but it didn't just scare me. It terrified me. It disgusted me.

Four nods, but doesn't say anything else. A moment later, a pretty blond woman walks into the room, followed by Zeke. Although he's talking to her, she's ignoring him as she stands at the front of the room. She sends a hard look to Zeke, who smiles, and sits down in a chair right in front of her. She rolls her eyes, but begins speaking.

"Who's that?" I ask, looking at Four. He's smiling a little, as he answers.

"That's Shauna, she's basically the teacher here although she doesn't really teach. Zeke's got a thing for her. She hardly gives him the time of day, though." He chuckles quietly, watching as Zeke raises his hand to ask a question.

"Shauna, I've got a question for you." Zeke says after a moment, while she continues to ignore him. Zeke continues to whine and try to get her attention, wildly waving his arm in the air. Finally, Shauna sighs loudly and looks at him.

What is it, Zeke?" She says, narrowing her eyes at him.

'Um...I forgot." Zeke says a moment later, grinning widely. Shauna rolls her eyes, and the rest of the room laughs. Although she hides it well, I can tell Shauna is trying not to smile.

Shauna continues to 'teach' although no one but Zeke really listens. Christina is talking quietly with will, and Four's head is tilted to the side, eyes closed. Behind me, I feel a light kick on the back of my chair. At first I only roll my eyes and ignore it but the kicking continues. Turning around in my seat, I glare at, surprise surprise, Peter.

"What the hell is your problem?" I fume, trying to keep my voice down. Peter smiles sweetly at me, though I know he's definitely not sweet.

"Oh hey Tris, I didn't see you there. How are you enjoying yourself so far? You liking it here?" I roll my eyes at him, and turn back towards the front. After a while, the kicking continues. Just as I'm about to start yelling, Four opens his eyes and turns to face Peter.

"Fuck off, Hayes. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you." Peter glares at Four, but doesn't stop kicking.

Suddenly, Four reaches down and grabs Peter's foot, just as he was swinging it up to hit my chair again.

"I said, fuck off Hayes." Before Peter can say anything, a bell chimes and the classroom quickly beings to empty. Four drops Peter's foot, roughly, and in an instant they are both on their feet. Peter kicks the chairs out of his way, stepping closer to Four. Christina tugs me backward, and I notice the only people left in the room are Four and Peter's group. Molly sneers at me when I look in her direction. I roll my eyes, and turn to Christina.

"Are they gonna fight? Is anyone coming to stop the-" Before I can finish, Peter aims a punch to Four's jaw. It doesn't hit however, as Four grabs Peter's fist before it can touch his jaw. In a matter of minutes, Four has Peter down on the ground. Although he's bleeding, Peter is silent.

"Stay. The fuck. Away. From her." Four snaps, leaning close down to Peter. Peter remains quiet, and after a moment, Four turns away from him and looks straight at me. He sends me a small smile, but his eyes are dark and angry. Four turns away from me, and stomps out the room, Zeke following closely. Christina is sending me looks, but I ignore her. I glance back at Peter as I leave the room, and our eyes meet. Molly and Drew and kneeling beside him, but he's ignoring the two. Our eyes stay locked, until Uriah throws an arm around my shoulder and leads me out of the room. Christina and Will are standing outside the door, waiting.

"Alright guys, time to go clean the bathrooms! Yeah! Let's go!" Uriah chirps, causing Christina to groan and Will to sigh, but I'm looking for Four. He and Zeke stand farther away, and from what I can tell, Four is angry, and Zeke is trying to calm him down.

I consider going to Four and talking to him, though I have no idea what I would say. Before I can, though, Uriah grabs my arm and pulls me along with the others, toward a random bathroom. Just as I'm going in through the door, I look back and see Four watching me. I wave a little, and smile when he waves back.


End file.
